A battle and a sort of confession
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: "There's a fine line between love and hate Ginga." 'Wow, I'm starting to sound like a teenage girl' Slash! Ryuga/Kyouya


**I'm baaaack! And you don't really care that I've returned... But I'll live with it! So, do many of you remember my old poll? The one I took down yesterday? Well, here is the one-shot that you guys requested! I was actually surprised to see that you mostly wanted Ryuga/Kyouya but it was much easier to write this than anything else at the moment (Plus I ship it!) :D So I really, really hope you enjoy this half as much as I liked writing it! **

**Disclaimer: Can you imagine what MFB would be like if I owned it? It would be all out yaoi! I wouldn't be writing shounen ai! So, no, I don't own this... **

Moonlight flooded the silent streets Kyouya walked on. Nothing but the warm summer breeze moved, besides Kyouya anyway. He had a small smile on his face as he walked towards his destination to see his boyfriend.

The secret meetings they'd had since they had begun 'going out' were always enjoyable. His friends, especially Ginga, were never allowed to find out about the relationship though. The problem with it... No-one else would understand. They wouldn't understand why Kyouya would be with such a cruel person. Someone who had never show any sign of

caring about anyone besides himself. That person... Well, that person was Ryuga.

The guy everybody hated. Or at least greatly disliked. That one person who had managed to turn Kyouya's heart mush on the night he 'came out' to his friends and didn't wait around to see their reactions because of how he thought they would react. Yes, that was Ryuga. Him and his stupidly sexy body. But for a psycho, crazy man, he knew how to keep a decent relationship going.

Maybe that's why Kyouya had found himself falling so fast. The simple fact that Ryuga had a small amount of sensitivity inside him that only showed when it was just the two of them.

He was still thinking about them as he walked into the park, not expecting to see Ginga there, challenging Ryuga to a battle. Ryuga was obviously going to accept the challenge, yet as much as Kyouya knew he would, he was hoping that he wouldn't. Not so he could battle Ginga himself, but so he could spend time with Ryuga on one of the few

nights they managed to have together.

He slowly continued walking to where the pair were now battling, causing a loud disturbance to the silent night that had been calming to the boy. As he got closer Ginga noticed him.

"KYOUYA! COME HELP ME!" Ginga yelled over the top of the racket the battle was making.

Kyouya got his beyblade out with his bey launcher and came to a stop near Ginga and Ryuga. With a quick glance at Ryuga, he launched Leone towards Pegasus.

With a few quick movements, both Ryuga and Kyouya had managed to knock Pegasus out of the battle and retrieve their beys. Leaving Ginga wondering why they hadn't just battled.

"Kyouya, I could have beat him by myself," Ryuga muttered to Kyouya about a metre away.

Kyouya snorted. "Yeah, after a long time battling."

Ryuga pushed him lightly, gaining Ginga's full attention.

"Um, are you guys friends or something?" He asked, looking between the two, unsure of how to react to the situation.

The pair turned to look at him. This wasn't exactly how Kyouya had wanted Ginga to find out they were friends, let alone dating. Now though, he supposed he'd have to explain.

"Ginga…"He started.

"You see Ginga, not everyone is immune to me. As strange as it sounds, some people, even your friends, can enjoy being around me," Ryuga said, wrapping an arm around Kyouya's shoulder.

"Wait, what?" Ginga said, eyes widening at the sight before him.

Kyouya shifted his weight uncomfortably. He wondered where his usual tough guy attitude had disappeared to when he needed it. Ryuga left him no need to explain anything though.

"You know what's going on Ginga, you're choosing not to believe it though."

"But why? After what he did to you Kyouya! You should hate him!"

Kyouya moved again slightly. "There's a fine line between love and hate Ginga."

'Wow, I'm starting to sound like a teenage girl!' He thought. There was no way to describe how much anger he felt at himself for that thought. He was not a teenage girl. He should not be acting like a teenage girl.

"But Kyouya…" Ginga started. "How?"

"He's not all that bad Ginga. It just depends on who you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Go away Ginga."

"But-"

"No. Go away."

With that Kyouya turned around and began walking away with Ryuga, leaving a very stunned Ginga Hagane staring after them.

A few blocks from the first park the pair stopped, at a new park, turning to face each other. No words needed to be said as arms circled around Ryuga's waist and chin rested on his shoulder.

"You know once a week isn't much," Ryuga said softly, bringing his arms to rest around the younger's upper arms. "And staying out late at night isn't something I particularly enjoy. I could be sleeping."

"What are you saying?"

"I think you should just tell those people you call your friends."

Kyouya pulled his head of Ryuga's shoulder to look at him.

"I don't want to though." He did want to though.

"I'll come with you. I can't promise that I won't tear there heads off one by one though."

Kyouya rolled his eyes. Typical that Ryuga would want to tear their heads off. But they hadn't exactly liked him. Besides that short one, Kenta.

'I want to tell them though,' Kyouya thought to himself. 'I do want to tell them. I just don't know how they'll react. But if Ryuga's there then maybe...'

After thinking about it for a little bit Kyouya came to a decision. It would probably change the way everyone thought of him but it would be worth it if Ryuga would stay around a bit more. So grabbing Ryuga's arm to drag him away he said:

"Okay, we'll tell them."

**That seemed weird to end it like that. I don't know why but it just did... I'm undecided on whether or not putting "he said:" was grammatically correct at all or not but I think that's all I was indecisive about. **

**Anyway, please review! And vote on the new poll on my profile ^_^**


End file.
